


Understanding Pleasure

by LoopholeTheWriter



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Taboo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopholeTheWriter/pseuds/LoopholeTheWriter
Summary: On a break, Kirito and Alice, became curious about their bodies and started experimenting





	Understanding Pleasure

It’s on the relax day, however, Eugeo was sick, so Kirito and Alice went off to play on their own. I don’t think either of them predicted this would happen. As Kirito was down on the floor, with his pants down and his penis out, with a semi-erection.

“I’m so sorry!” Alice yelled. The two were playing tag, when Kirito tripped, and because of Alice’s grip, his pants came down with him.

“It’s okay, Alice. It happens”

Alice, however, was curious. While her studies had told her of differences between male and female genitalia, she had no real upclose experience, and it was semi-stiff. In what almost seemed like instinct, she reached out and grabbed.

Kirito, at first, winched at the touch. It was unusal for him, but her soft palm created no pain, but pleasure.

“Alice! What are you doing?”  
“Why is you downstairs area hard?” Alice asked  
“I don’t know, it just happens when I am around girls”

Alice, curious moved her hand up his hard-on. Kirito then let out a groan, unusal for the boy. Slowly, Alice moved her hand back down, to see if she could get another reaction out of the boy. For Kirito, while at first he may have felt uncomfortable, he certainly wasn’t feeling that right now.

“Ah...Alice...continue”

Alice nodded and continued rubbing her hand up and down, getting pleasurable reactions out of the boy. She then remembered what she saw in a book, moments before Sister Azaryia took it away from here. She let go of Kirito’s penis and gave it a small lick.

What returned was a grunt from Kirito.  
“Are you in pain?” asked Alice, confused at his behaviour  
“No. It feels good. Like, really good” replied Kirito.  
“I see, let me try something” said Alice, eager to continue her experimentation.

Alice slowly, inched her face towards Kirito’s stiff genitalia. She noted how it has gotten bigger than when they had started. She then took the tip in her mouth and slowly, began to Bob her head up and down. Kirito felt happy, it was tough to explain. While he felt a bit weird, having Alice suck his privates, he felt more happiness down there than he had ever felt before.

Alice, licking the tip, each time she reached the top, went down further each time, enjoying helping her friend receive pleasure. Soon, Kirito started feeling weird.

“Alice, something’s coming” groaned Kirito.  
Alice, interested in seeing what would come, continued bobbing her head up and down Kirito’s shaft. Eventually, Kirito couldn’t hold it back anymore and let himself release. Some warm liquid came down Alice’s throat. She wasn’t sure what it was. She could tell from the consistency, it wasn’t urine. It was something she was unfamiliar with.

Alice removed her mouth from the cock, with a satisfying pop. However, a small bit of the liquid remained and found itself upon her cheek. Alice removed it with her finger and had a look at it. It was thick and white, she was unsure of what I was. She then, put it in her mouth to taste it. It was salty, definitely not something she’d go out of her way to eat.

“I’m sorry, Alice!” Kirito shouted.  
“It’s okay. I found that, semi-enjoyable and informative” replied Alice, soothing. Alice then realised, she was feeling something. It got stronger as she continued to stare at Kirito. She inched forward, unsure of where she was going, but willing to give into her base wants.

The two lips met, and they kissed in the sunlight. After a few seconds, their lips parted, with saliva dripping between them.

“I’ve got to know, Kirito. How did you feel?”  
“After what, the kiss or the other thing?”  
“I’m not sure”  
“Well, I feel something, that I’m not sure what it is, but I know it’s towards you. I can’t tell what it is”

Alice, then decided to experiment further.  
“Excuse me for a second” she politely said as she stood up. She reached around her back, and removed the apron covering her blue dress, as she let it fall to the ground. She began unbuttoning her dress, and soon, that left her body as well, leaving Alice in her underwear.

“Alice? Why are you undressing” asked Kirito  
“I, felt the need to. I want to be closer to you, Kirito” replied Alice.  
“I’m not sure I understand” questioned Kirito  
“Relax, let me take it from here” said Alice. She sat down in front of Kirito, and took his hand. While it wasn’t the first time they touched hands, or even kissed for that matter, this was different. This was special.

Alice took his hand and placed it on her left breast. Kirito, Unsure Of what to do, lightly grabbed it. Alice, then understood the pleasure Kirito was talking about, moaning in pleasure. Kirito, slowly made his way around the fabric covering her breasts, seeing what she was sensitive too. He then ran a hand over it, and noticed something poking through the clothing.

Curious, Kirito lifted the fabric over her shoulders, leaving Alice in nothing but Panties, having her plump, but small breasts in view, erect nipple and all. Kirito moved in closer to inspect it, and flicked the nipple, earning a moan from Alice. Kirito, remembering what Alice did, then looked towards her lower areas.

He looked back up at Alice, silently asking for permission to continue, which Alice aptly nodded, enjoying this experience. He instructed Alice to lie on her back, and he removed the underwear from her waist, revealing Alice’s vagina.

He took a poke at it, and Alice shivered. He closed his eyes, and moved his lips towards her “lips.” He licked at the outer rim, before slowly moving his way inwards. Eventually, he found something different, and used his fingers to widen the hole. He went in and continued licking. Meanwhile, Alice felt waves of pleasure, every movement keeping her on her toes. While she had “experimented” on herself before, learning what was what, she never received anywhere near the greatness this was making her feel.

Eventually, Alice tightened up and Kirito felt something splash in his face. He moved back in shock, and saw liquid dripping down Alice’s legs.  
“Wow, what was incredible” said Alice.  
“I are you sure? That from my view seemed nothing like what I expereinced?”  
“Well, I only have minimal knowledge because of Sister Azaryia’s babysitting, but both sets apparently function similarly, but differently at the same time”  
“I see. That doesn’t help at all”

The two laughed and then Alice noticed Kirito’s penis still hanging out, and it was hard. Alice then inferred from a studding feeling through her.

“I see you’re in the ‘mood’ again” said Alice  
“What do you mean ‘mood’?” asked Kirito, before looking down at his penis, noticing it to be hard again. He looked towards Alice, and noticed the position she was lying in, back on the floor.  
“I’m going to try something” said Kirito.  
“I see no reason to stop now. You may continue” replied Alice.

Kirito, slowly crawled towards Alice, eventually, the faces met. Kirito’s hard-on rubbed against Alice’s wet lips and then Alice understood. She nodded and Kirito guided his penis towards Alice’s vagina, letting the tip slide in. Suddenly, pleasure overswept the two. And finally, they understood.

Kirito pushed forward, when he felt something trying to stop him, but pushed on forward. Alice winced at the sudden pain.  
“Alice? Are you okay?” asked Kirito, worried for his friend  
“It’s fine, it’s just a small amount of pain, continue” instructed Alice.

Kirito, then moved further in, until, he could go no further, and pulled backwards. Before he could pull out, Alice moved her face forward and kissed him passionately, and Kirito pushed in again, getting pleasure. He realised what he had to do. He slowly, but surely, began thrusting in and out, his shaft sliding in and out of Alice’s pussy.

The two moaned, the sound blocked by the meeting lips. Eventually, Kirito picked up speed, gaining more pleasure from both parties. Alice removed their locked lips to shout “Faster! Please faster!”

Kirito obliged, removing his shirt and pants fully to become closer to Alice. Alice wrapped her legs around Kirito’s sweaty back, as they thrusted in motion, becoming one. 

Kirito picked up speed, and Alice instantly came, spreading her juices on Kirito’s dick. Eventually, Kirito felt a similar sensation coming.

“Alice! I’m coming!” cried Kirito.  
“It’s okay! Release it inside!” Alice yelled in pleasure.

Kirito, taking Alice’s approval, Released himself insider her, coming inside her pussy.

They relaxed there, before Kirito removed himself and lied next to Alice, noticing his fluid flowing out of Alice.  
“Im not exactly sure what happened” said Kirito.  
“I don’t know either, all I know is-“ Alice said before turning over and kissing the boy.  
“I really enjoyed it” she continued, smiling.

They just payed their for a few minutes, before putting on their clothes and returning towards the village.  
“That was fun, Kirito, we should do it more often” smiled Alice. It was sunbreak, and the two stopped in front of the church. The looked up at the massive bell tower. Kirito turned to Alice.  
“I should probably go back home. Let’s do that again, next break” Kirito said, smiling as always.  
“Actually, could you stay with me tonight?” asked Alice.  
“Are you sure? If what we did didn’t break the Taboo Index, I’m sure this will”  
“I don’t care anymore, Kirito. I want to be with you” said Alice, looking downwards towards the floor. Someone who’s meant to set an example, Learning sacred arts and following the Taboo Index to a tee, inviting someone to join her in violating said Index.

“I’m sorry, that was foo-“  
“Okay, Alice.”  
Alice looked towards Kirito, seeing the boy stand strong, smiling.

The two snuck in through the window, and arrived in Alice’s bedroom. The two lied on the bed next to each other, facing, their lips close to meeting. Their lips locked, and the most passionate moment of the day, played out. Their tounge s danced, allowing them to explore.

They separated and the two removed their clothing, lying there, bare, connected.  
“I want to try something different” said Alice. Kirito nodded, and followed Alice’s instructions, lying on his back. Alice sat on Kirito, their genitalia touching. Alice grinded On Kirito, morning in pleasure. Each stroke, moving along the hard penis, rubbing it against her lips.

“Alice, I want to be with you forever” Kirito stated.  
Alice smiled and made her answer clear. She lifted herself up slightly, and grabbed Kirito’s penis, guiding it into her vagina. The two moaned in pleasure, truely being as one. Alice rode Kirito, bouncing up and down on Kirito’s cock, breasts swaying in rhythm. Kirito reaches forward and fondled her breasts, eliciting moans from the young girl. 

Kirito then took charge, and swung her around, placing her on fours.  
“Kirito?” Alice asked, before Kirito thrusted into her with all his might, making her come instantly. He thrusted in and out, reaching as deep as he could, and as fast as he could.  
“Oh My Stacia!” screamed Alice in pleasure, feeling every inch of the boy’s shaft.  
“Alice! I love you!” Kirito told her. Alice instantly knew what to say  
“I love you too!”

The two, then came, Kirito releasing his seed inside her, and her pussy tightening, releasing her juices. Alice pulled away from Kirito, lying down. The two then heard footsteps, coming towards them.

“Oh no! Sister Azalyia heard us! She’ll surely punish us for breaking the Taboo Index!” Alice said.  
“What if it wasn’t breaking the Taboo Index?” Kirito said  
“What do you mean?” Alice asked.  
“Alice, I love you. And want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”  
Alice was shocked. She wasn’t sure if this was too soon. I mean, they were still children. While there wasn’t any rule against it in the Taboo Index, it wasn’t normal. However, she listened to her heart.

“Yes, I will!”

Nine Years Later...

Kirito And Alice entered the house, the two had just moved to. Because of their sudden engagement, there was technically no rule breaking, though Sister Azaylia certainly was it for the idea. Kirito And Alice also slowly faded away from Eugeo, as Kirito and Alice wanted to spend all their time alone. Though they got married at 14, the two, now 19, finally, got to live on their own, away from the Village.

Suddenly, a two year old girl ran in through them, smiling. That’s what happens when People have sex at the height of their fertility. Kirito didn’t know why, but he named it Asuna. I guess that was just a feeling he had inside him. Alice looked down at her growing stomach, a second child on the way. 

She looked at Kirito and smiled.  
“You know, Kirito, we never did it while pregnant?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Hey, I can’t get double pregnant”

The two chuckled, and left their child in the living room as they headed towards the bedroom, Content with their lives, and the experimentation they had done all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m Loophole, though I’m LoopholeTheWriter on here because Loophole was taken. I decided I was interested in testing out my smut writing skills and after several failed attempts, I settled on this single piece work staring Kirito and Alice. I had always felt interested in their relationship, even more so than the main couple. And that’s saying something, because despite SAO being pretty bad in this author’s opinon, the romance is pretty good. So for a fan couple to overtake the main paring is rare for me. So, I imagine this took place about a week before Alice got taken by the Integrity Knight. And because of the altered storyline, that never happened. As for why RATH never took Kirito out of the Machine, do you expect smut to have crystal clear logic. Anyway, I kind of wrote this as I went, literally coming up with the epilogue last second. I am potentially interested in doing a sort of sequel story, multiple chapters and all, but we will see. Tell me what you thought, that would be really helpful. If you want updates, you can find me on Twitter, I am @LoopholeTheWrit


End file.
